distancia
by NaraSayuri
Summary: es una historia de gaahina obvio la verdad es mi primer songfiC porfa un review y qritiqas qonstructivas ; es de la cancion "distancia" de porta :


Y ahí estaba una oji-perla tratando de no dejar caer sus lagrimas, claro para no hacer mas difícil la despedida, aquella persona por la cual lloraba no era nada mas ni nada menos que el gran kazakaje Sabaku no Gaara, si Hyuuga Hinata se enamoro del kazakaje de suna.

"_**Odio ver cuando se va alejando el tren**_

_**Y ver caer tus lágrimas sobre el andén**_

_**No se si existe el destino solo siento que te quiero**_

_**Cuando te veo al final de la vía siento que me muero"**_

Nadie sabía sobre ellos dos, solo las paredes del cuarto. Cada vez que el se va, ella llora sin cesar, como poder vivir sin el, como vivir en un país tan lejos de el…

"_**Kilómetros en mi cabeza se convierten en ganas de tenerte**_

_**No me importa tener que sufrir a veces para poder verte**_

_**Sentirte dentro mió te necesito el calor sin ti se vuelve**_

_**Frío siéndote sincero yo no quiero conformarme**_

_**Sentirte cerca es no querer alejarme mas."**_

En las misiones de ella, el va donde esta, cada noche junto a ella es un placer, no sabe que mas hacer si no tenerla… Cada vez que lo siente dentro de ella no sabe como decirle lo tanto que ella lo AMA…

"_**Iré hasta donde haga falta solo para estar contigo**_

_**Por eso no me rindo y por este camino sigo **_

_**Hay obstáculos pero no**_

_**Pueden interponerse nada puede pararnos nada**_

_**Es lo suficientemente fuerte.**_

_**Vivo esperando un tren de ida pero sin vuelta"**_

Esa distancia cada vez que estaban cerca tramaba como quitarles ese tiempo juntos, tan solo unas palabras, no podían mas en publico, ella no podía su clan no la dejaba y los deberes de el menos

"_**¿Por qué te esfuerzas en joderme?**_

_**¿No te das cuenta de que en mi cuento solo manda ella?**_

_**Y también yo y tú no eres bien recibida en nuestra historia de dos**_

_**No harás que crezca el dolor,**_

_**No conseguirás ni un lamento eres la responsable**_

_**De que mi tiempo pase lento de que me raye por todo**_

_**Y por nada a la vez, la quiero más cada segundo,**_

_**Cada hora y cada mes cada vez mas…"**_

Cada pequeña discusión por tonterías, ella pide perdón después de el, si gaara pide perdón, claro solo a ella por una simple razón… la AMA

"_**Las discusiones a distancia duelen en mucho mas**_

_**De lo que aparentan se convierten.**_

_**Espero impaciente a que la arena del reloj**_

_**Baje vivo tachando los días hasta que el tiempo**_

_**Se pare para no separarnos nunca jamás**_

_**Y no tener que recorrer este trayecto nunca mas."**_

Cada vez que esta frustrado lo único que quiere es estar con ella, abrazarla decirle cuanto la ama pero no, no puede con esta distancia entre ellos…

"_**Será mi castigo el tiempo, la distancia,**_

_**El distanciamiento sabes que no miento cuando digo que te quiero,**_

_**No puedo verte cada día pero si en mi**_

_**Pensamiento que si te soy sincero de aquí no sales ni un momento…"**_

Cada día ella piensa en el, no podía llorar no podía gritar, ya que su padre la descubriría, no, claro que no, Hinata Hyuuga nunca dejaría a su amado gaara…

"_**Por culpa de ella tengo que imaginarte,**_

_**Observarte en fotos, meses horas minutos cada segundo es valioso,**_

_**Por ella corazones se separan se rompen en trozos**_

_**Pero ni la distancia ni el tiempo va a poder con nosotros… (Bis)"**_

A la noche el ve la luna, una luna tan hermosa que le recordaba esos ojos perla que tanto amaba, ella miraba la luna para tratar de ver el rostro de el, se escuchan aun estando tan lejos escuchan en el viento un te amo…

"_**Y sí, casi siempre estoy en silencio desconfío oyes**_

_**Mis latidos a lo lejos te llevo en mi corazón tu tienes**_

_**Sus llaves nada nos podrá separar jamás y además lo sabes."**_

Todos piensan que alguien tan dulce como ella nunca se podría enamorarse de un ser tan duro y anti-sentimental, pero lo que no saben es que el no es a si con ella, no es el ser mas dulce del mundo, pero trata de serlo…

"_**Todo esta en contra de nosotros menos las mariposas,**_

_**Las estrellas y el cielo que se disfraza de rosa."**_

En cada batalla de ella, el llora al pensar que la puede perder, nadie se da cuenta que el realmente es una persona tan normal, que tubo una mala infancia, no, nadie mas que ella, por eso el se entrega con tanto amor, tanto como solo el puede…

"_**Tengo que aprovechar cada segundo contigo pues después una vía**_

_**Separara nuestros caminos para más tarde volvernos a juntar,**_

_**¿Por qué?, no quiero…joder! No quiero volver a llorar!**_

_**Aquí la impaciencia se apodera de mi, cada día sueño**_

_**Con estar despierto junto a ti siempre, haciendo nuestros planes**_

_**De un futuro cercano tu y yo, solos, agarrados de la mano"**_

Cada vez que pueden se ven, cuando se tienen que ir, nada es igual, odian esos días, son tan tristes y todo se pone en su contra. Solo puede susurrarle un te amo, antes de marcharse…

"_**Entre semana siempre espero a que sea viernes**_

_**Y coger ese tren que me lleve a verte, odio los lunes**_

_**Pero no por el trabajo si no por coger el tren que**_

_**Tres días antes me trajo."**_

Nadie más sabe de ellos, claro su amor es prohibido, por a si decirlo, sus corazones van al mismo ritmo, sus miradas reflejan amor, sus caricias tanta pasión, esos sentimientos se funden en un solo beso…

"_**Estamos separados pero unidos por nuestros latidos**_

_**Compartimos una vía,**_

_**Un cielo un destino…**_

_**La distancia, el tiempo,**_

_**No nos favorecen pero la distancia**_

_**Se va acortando porque nuestro amor crece."**_

Ya no puede mas, quiere morir si no la ve mas, un amor a escondidas es peor que morir, claro era aun peor para el, ya que sufrió tanto, que lo que mas quería era amor, y ella se lo daba sin protestar…

"_**El tiempo se hace eterno, la distancia veneno**_

_**Tu y yo gritamos fuerte porque necesitamos vernos."**_

Como quisiera poder ir por ella, tanto tiempo sin ella es tan cruel, pero claro, maldita responsabilidad, no puede más pero tiene que aguantar…

"_**Quiero burlarme del tiempo, escupir a los kilómetros,**_

_**Secar lágrimas, dejar de estar triste para estar contento lejos…lejos?**_

_**Quiero irme lejos, pero contigo**_

_**Y poder dejar la carga de esta pena en este escrito."**_

Como si pudiera enviar esas cartas, todo lo que siente lo escribe pero ¿Qué? No puede hacer nada, el nunca las recibiría, ya que tendrían que pasar por manos de personas, y nadie debía saber de ellos dos…

"_**Llamadas, mensajes aumentan las ganas de acortar un plazo**_

_**Las ganas de besarte de darte un abrazo.**_

_**Ojala pudiera decirte que no hay que esperar**_

_**Que nada nos va a separar que el pasado quedo atrás…"**_

Tantas veces le ah pedido que se valla con el, nada pueden perder, pero la sola idea de dejar a su padre, aunque no le tenga ningún aprecio, la hacia estremecer, era doloroso pero prefería seguir como hasta ahora siguen…

"_**Por culpa de ella tengo que imaginarte, observarte en fotos,**_

_**Meses horas minutos cada segundo es valioso,**_

_**Por ella corazones se separan se rompen en trozos**_

_**Pero ni la distancia ni el tiempo va a poder con nosotros…(bis)"**_

-te amo y prometo nunca hacerte daño- pronunciaba al ver la luna

-te amo- simplemente se comunicaban a si, viendo la luna y observándose en sus corazones…

"_**La distancia… es lo que se interpone entre nosotros**_

_**Hay un camino que yo voy a recorrer para estar contigo…**_

_**La distancia…"**_


End file.
